Slayers Chronicles
by Shaneman17
Summary: The Doom Slayer is badass incarnet. I thinks it time to show the other world's how it's done. This is a series of one shots from different Series, and what happens when you throw in the man who made hell his bitch. Open for suggestions.
1. Supernatural

**Hello internet!**

 **You clicked on here for a reason, the DOOM SLAYER. Well if you've read my story Hells Song you know Slayer. Yes I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I got super lazy.**

 **Originally I was going to do a silly chapter where he goes from one universe to the next until he gets back to hellsing. I scrapped it but through that idea I got this. A Series of one shots of our favorite hell walker going to different series. I have an idea for supernatural, Bleach, Mortal Kombat, Fairy Tail and Berserk(meets his best friend).**

 **Setting: D** ** _oom Slayer gets revenge on Hayden, takes the crucible and the resulting power surge teleports him. His wiki says he is the original doom guy and travels through "worlds and time" and is ageless due to terrorizing hell for "eons of time". He can activate power ups once an hour, my personal touch. Also his weapons have other worldly power since they have bathed in demon blood and have been exposed to and shoot argent, literally the energy of hell. Think of it like Guts's Dragonslayer._**

 **This will apply to all chapters.**

 **Lets begin.**

 **…**

 **Chapter 1: Supernatural**

 **Dean**

Walking into the crappy little pizza joint in Chicago I couldn't help be nervous.

I'm no stranger to danger, hell I've even died. I've ganged plenty of monsters and freaks but come on this is dead. The horsemen of the apocalypse and all that crap. So excuse me for being nervous.

The place was alright, if you didn't mind the bodies at all the tables. And sitting there in the middle was a skinny man munching away.

Quietly as I could I snuck towards him with the scythe at the ready.

Suddenly it started heating up to the point of extreme pain and out of instinct I dropped it. I cringed as it clattered on the floor. I glanced up at the horsemen who still hadn't turned around.

 _Maybe he didn't…_

"Thanks for returning that."

 _…crap._

Glancing down I saw the weapons was gone and now on the table in front of its master.

"Join me Dean, the pizzas delicious."

 _Can't really say no to this guy._

Hesitantly I made my way towards the table. Every instinct was telling me to run. Run fast and run far. The only thing I could do was sit down.

"Took you long enough to find me. I've been wanting to talk to you."

"I got to say, I have mixed feelings about that." My mouth suddenly got very dry. "S-so is the part where…kill me."

He finally looked and he looked like some one had thrown skin on top of a skull and threw in some hair and eyes that were almost black. He stared at me almost expressionless.

"You have an inflated sense of your importance. To a thing like me, a thing like you…" He stopped to take a drink. "…Well think about how you'd feel if a bacterium sat at your table and stated to get snarky. This is one little planet, one tiny little solar system in a galaxy that's barely out of its diapers. I'm old, Dean, very old. So I invite you to contemplate how insignificant I find you."

Well that was reassuring for my odds on walking out of here.

He took a slice of pizza and told me to eat. So I did.

 _Damn why does it have to be so good_.

"Well I got to ask. How old are you?"

"As old as god." He said matter-of-factly. "Maybe even older. Neither of us can remember any more. Life, death. Chicken, egg. Regardless, at the end I'll reap him too."

 _Wait what!?_ "God? You'll reap god?"

"Oh yes. God will die too Dean." This being emphasized with a clash of thunder.

"Well this is way above my pay grade." I said with a nervous chuckle.

"Just a bit."

"So then why am I still breathing? Sitting here with you, what do you want?"

"Deliverance. This leash around my neck off!" He said leaning forward. "Lucifer has me bound to him. Some unseemly little spell. He has where he wants when he wants. That's why I couldn't go to you., I had to wait for you to catch up. He made ME his weapon. Hurricanes, floods raising the dead. I'm more powerful than you can process and I'm enslaved to a bratty child having a tantrum." He said dripping with annoyance.

"And you think… that I can unwind you?" thoroughly surprised.

"There's your ridiculous bravado again, of course you can't." He said rolling his eyes. "But you can help me take the bullets out of Lucifer's gun. I under stand you want this." Holding up his hand was a white jeweled ring, the conduit of his power.

"uh…yeah."

"I'm inclined to give it to you..

"W-well what about Chicago?"

He just stared at me, like a kid wonder whether or not to crush a bug.

"I suppose it can stay. I like the pizza." He took off the ring and held it out to me. Funny I used to steal stuff from stores that looked like that. "There are conditions."

 _Of course there is… when isn't there._

" You must do what ever it takes to put Lucifer's back in his cage. At first I thought you should let your brother carry out his little plan. Of course there is no guarantee he could do it, so I have another."

 _Wait…how does know…._

"Please pay attention. I'm not going to say this twice." He gave me a look that said 'shut up and listen'.

"Back at the beginning, God made heaven, the universe and everything in between. Hell however was already there, the result of his little scrap with the darkness. Not just the little section your "demons" reside in. Deep down, further than Lucifer's prison is a land that no one dare go. That is the true face of hell, chaos incarnate . Where the primordial demons exist, true demons, not the angry spirits you deal with."

How is there some place worse! Does Crowley know? Douchbag probably knows all about that place. Question the disk later.

"Alright so what does hell prime have to do with anything? If your try to sell me a vacation home I'm not interested." I said.

"I'm getting to that. Now you see this layer is connect to the past, present and future. Time has no true meaning there. Because of that there now resides a particular stubborn and violent man that lives there. He has a hatred and a desire for brutality against all things hellish that most could never comprehend. And no one save for God can truly stop him."

That's when Death seemed to get a spark of… I'm gonna guess amusement… in his eyes. "And I am going to tell you how to summon him."

We just sat there, neither saying a word. Just the storm raging on until the skinny man broke the silence.

"Do we have a deal?"

…

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sam asked.

"No, but it's better than nothing." Was my reply.

It only seemed right to end it here. The old cemetery in Lawrence.

Bobby was standing guard while Sam, Cas and I prepped the spell. Sam and I just finish up on our end

It didn't take much in the ways of supplies. A ring of Holy fire surrounding the grave yard, the ground inside drenched with demon blood, runes I'd never seen before drawn using dragon bone dust and the body of one recently deceased serial killer. Cas had just finished up prepping the body, i.e. burning the symbol that kind of resembled an anchor into its chest.

Walking over Cas look nervous, which is weird for his normal stoic face.

"The ritual is set but I still do not like this. I do not recognize this but is seems…unnatural."

"Yeah well you just summed up are lives right there." I snarked. "Now, we gonna stand around or are we gonna do this thing."

I pulled out the rings while Sam closed his eyes and sent out a quick prayer.

There was the sound of wings and standing there was devil himself. Off to the right was ….Adam, well Michael in Adams body.

"Well you called?" Lucifer said giving us a dark smirk before giving Michael a glance. "Good to see brother. Just let get my new ride then we'll get started."

" I've waited a long time, I can wait a bit more." Michael responded while directing a glare at Cas.

"Sorry to disappoint but my brothers not going to your bitch, even if he acts like one." I said more confidently than I felt.

"Hey!"

"See, what got a plan. Long and short we win, you lose."

"Oh you mean by stuffing me back in my old room with those ring there? Yeah I know about your little plan. You think you can take control and jump right in? I'd like to see you try, cause I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul that …I'm better than you."

Sam gave a chuckle. "Well, your half right. Though we're not going to stuff you back in."

Lets hope this works. That's when Sam started.

 **"ET EGO INVOCABO TE QUI MENU SUB IMPERIUM"**

Suddenly the sky grew over cast and the Holy oil suddenly caught alight. The two archangels eyes widened ever so slightly while Cas took a step back. Hell, I could feel the energy in the air heat up a few degrees.

 **"WALKER IN INFERNUM, DIABOLI EST VENENUM,"**

The flames got higher and the bloody ground seemed to almost…pulse. The bone dust runes glowed a bright green while the sky rumbled with thunder.

 **"GLORIA RAPAX, DE HOMINE EXEUNT CONTRACT ET HOSTES,"**

The mark on the corpse started to burn a bright hellish red while it's eye lids opened, reveals to orbs of fire.

 **"ILLOS TUOS SAPORIS IRA,"**

The corpse mouth open and let out a piercing scream so loud that everyone, even the angels had to cover their ears. The sky suddenly lit up with red lightning. My brother kept on chanting through it all.

 **"ET FACTUM EST USQUE CONVELLERE RIP!"**

With those final words a bolt of red lighting struck the screaming corpse, which resulted in a explosion of blood. One that didn't spare anyone.

I turned away and started gaging. "Oh god, I think I got some in mouth."

"Uh….Dean. I think it worked."

Turning and wiping some of the blood off my face I finally saw what we were looking for.

"Is that a…robot?"

Standing there where the corpse used to be was a what looked like some green robot as tall as Sam.

"Where the fuck!?" He, definitely a guy, asked. He saw all of us and stopped. " Alright you as assholes better explain, **NOW**!"

It just so happens that the one he yelled at was the big dick of heaven, Michael.

"Just who or what do you think you are to demand of me and to but in on something that doesn't concern you, bug. Now, be gone." With that he snapped his fingers.

Only for nothing thing to happen. He looked confused and tried to the self combing thing on the green giant again and again with the same result.

"First off stop that, it feels like some ones poking my brain. Second," There was a flash and he was suddenly holding a massive double barreled shotgun that I will admit I'm jealous of, and put it against the angels chest. "I'm the son-of-a-bitch you don't fuck with."

The gun went off and the angel was sent flying a good twelve feet. When he landed he was holding his chest and groaning.

Now I like guns, but even I know they do jack against regular angels, let alone the big boys. No way was that a normal gun.

I want it.

Lucifer on the other hand didn't look happy.

"Did you just shoot my brother?"

"Yep."

"The only who gets to hurt him is me!" His vessels eyes glowed red and put out his hand. With that the armored being went flying backwards and through several tombstones.

The man was up in an instant and running at the devil. He was there so fast there was no time to dodge. Instead the fallen angel held up his hands and pushed against the green blur. IIT was like that for a few seconds, each grappling each other for domination.

Considering I had seen Lucifer tear apart and punch through gods, well damn green guys strong. The stalemate ended when the green machine raised his leg and kicked Lucy in the….well.

"Balls!" Bobby screamed while we all gave a sympathetic wince.

The devil keeled over while the…thing let go. It then saw us and marched over while we took a few steps back.

"Pretty boy, explain, NOW."

"Uh…well the guy you blasted was Michael and the guy you…man checked was Lucifer. They wanted to fight and destroy the world and we kinda called you up to fights those dicks." I explained.

"What the Devil? That jackass? He doesn't seem like much." It huffed.

Cas stepped forward. "They are in vessels, human hosts who let them take control. They can kill most humans by simply being in their presence. You however are different. Who are you?"

"I could ask the same."

"I'm Dean, that's Bobby, he Cas and tall and girly is my brother Sam."

He reached up and with a hiss pulled off his head, or apparently helmet. He looked human, short brown hair, a few scars and black eyes, not like demons but still creepy.

"You can call me Slayer. If wanted theses Guys' asses kicked all you had to do was ask. Be right back." He then immediately ran off.

I turned back to my merry band of screw ups. "Oooook, so we sit back and open the portal when he's ready I guess? By the way Cas, what the hell is that guy?"

He tilted his head, like a dog. "He is human, yet there is an odd energy resonating from him. Is is…erratic, back and forth, high and low. He resonates chaos, it seems to counter act all means of magic and abilities, aside from the most direct means."

" It doesn't matter who or what the hell he is." Bobby interrupted, "What matters is that he isn't trying to kill us and the feather morons passed him off. Now just open the damn portal so we can shove Lucifer back in!"

We all agreed, except Sam. He didn't seem to pay attention at all.

"Sam!"

He jumped a bit and focused on me.

"Sorry what did say, I was just watching Slayer. He's kind of giving Lucifer a noogy."

Immediately interested I turned around to see the armored man putting a struggling devil in a head lock and driving his fist into the head. Michael was behind them, pinned to the ground by what looks like an oversized chainsaw.

"I don't know whether to laugh or be terrified about how strong he is, probably both." Bobby said nudging my arm. "Now use those rings already."

"Hold on, let me do something."

Reaching in my pocket I pulled out my phone and took a picture.

"That's getting framed. Now let's do this." I threw the ring and said the incantation. " **Bvtmon Tabges Babylon.** "

Suddenly the ground started crumbling and seemed to be sucked into a bottomless bit that admitted a high pitched whine.

"Hey big, green and badass! When your done can you throw then the hole!? It basically super prison." I yelled getting his attention.

Looking between the angel in his arms and the pit, and gave a feral grin.

Walking over while dragging the bloody and bruised archangel. He pushed him in front the pit and punched him in the face to stun him.

" I've always wanted to say this. THIS….IS…..crap I forgot the place. Oh well. FUCK YOU!" With that, he raised an armored foot and planted a kick on his chest and sent the devil screaming back down into the cage.

With a blinding flash of light the whole, and the plans for the apocalypse were gone.

"NNNNNOOOOOOO!" a screaming came from behind us.

Suddenly Slayer went flying and a banged up but now whole Michael, stood there, thoroughly pissed.

"I was supposed to fight my brother! Me! That was supposed to be my destiny! You'll all pay!" Sky started darkening and storm clouds gathered.

"Oh shut up."

Michael was suddenly being held in the air by a green hand wrapped around his throat. Slayer lifted his free hand and suddenly a demonic looking handle appeared. Which he then jabbed into Michaels chest.

With a scream of pain, his eyes lit up and wing of light appeared behind him, only to suddenly go out and his body to go limp.

Throwing aside the I think dead body and body and walk up to us.

I didn't know what to do. This…guy wasn't something you could pass off and walk away.

"Sooo….I have a few questions. But right now do have anything to eat? It's been a while since I have a good burger, now any place nearby?"

…

 **And that's the first one shot. Before you ask I am open to suggestions. Also I am willing to continue the one shots, like say the Winchester meet Slayer again when on a hunt.**

 **The chant to summon the DOOM Slayer, well here's the translation.**

 **'I call upon you, he who terrorized the shadow realm, the hell walker, the bane of the devils, unchained predatory, come forth against the enemies of man, let them taste your wrath. Rip and tear until it is done!'**

 **Also to my fellow Americans, Trump is the president so stop bitching. I don't like him but I respect his authority and his decisions, which I actually like surprisingly. Now please do the same, or at least wish him luck.**

 **Please leave a review and have a great day.**


	2. Mortal Kombat

**Hi people! Pretty good reception if I do say so myself. A few of you gave me some good ideas such as Percy Jackson, Attack on Titan and Fate/Stay Night. Thanks and keep the ideas coming.**

 **Now the next one takes place in Mortal Kombat 9. Enjoy!**

…

 **Chapter 2 : Mortal Komba** t

 **Slayer**

 _Lava? Check. Ominous and foreboding atmosphere? Check. Agonizing screams of the damned? Double check. All in all it seems like hell, except something's off. It just seems….different. Maybe a new level I hadn't found until now?_

I was currently standing on a charred piece of land among a sea of lava and pillars of the tortured souls of the unfortunate sinners.

I had been wandering around for a while and Vega wasn't very helpful since this was new to him as well. Hopefully I would stumble upon something to ease my boredom. Agonized screaming of the damned isn't very entertaining.

It took me a while but I finally saw some figures in the distance. Hopefully some demons, I needed to release my stress. What better way than slaughtering my enemies?

When I got closer, I was just close enough to witness some yellow and black clad human looking figure shove his hand into the back of a human figure dressed in blue. With a swift yet strong tug, he pulled out the man's spine…along with his still attached and intact skull.

Walking up to him, he still didn't notice me until I let out a low whistle and clapped slowly. "Now that…that was art. I need to try that out myself some time."

"Who are YOU!?" The 'man' said with an echo in his voice. Now that I was up close I could see his eyes were just glowing white orbs. "You do not belong here! BE GONE!" His hands then burst into flames as he shattered the skull he was holding.

"Well now that's rude. Here I was complimenting your style and you go and threaten me." I said with an unseen smirk. "Now don't _disappoint,_ it's been a while since I had a good old fashioned fist fight so I'm hoping this'll be fun. Before we get this song and dance going, what's hour name?" I asked. Most demons are horrible conversationalists.

"I am Scorpion, and now you shall feel my wrath." With movements fast enough I almost missed it, he threw some sort of chained dagger at me.

It would have impacted my armored chest…had I not grabbed it. If the slight widening of his eyes were a sign, he wasn't used to people catching his weapon.

"Well you can call me Slayer and a quick question. Have you by chance ever heard of a fuckening?"

 _ **(Play "Hell to Pay" by Miracle Of Sound)**_

 _Here we go, Round 1…. FIGHT!_

With a tug of my own, Scorpion came flying towards me and was met with an armored fist to uppercut his jaw and sent him into the air. I then grabbed him by the ankle and brought back to the ground with a loud crack.

Attempting to end it quickly, I brought my foot down only for the ninja to roll out of the way and get back to his feet. He retaliated by kicking me in the chest, only to hut his foot and barely making me stumble.

Scorpion sent three fire enhanced punches at my face only to be blocked by my protected for-arms. I wasn't surprised to feel the familiar heat of hell fire through my armor. Is was blatantly obvious he had some sort of demonic influence.

With a yell, he back flipped while simultaneously kicking me In the face…well, visor.

I let out a small growl of anger escape my lips. I was honestly more annoyed than hurt, but damn if I was going to let him get away with that!

Equipping my Plasma rifle briefly, I let loose a ball of electricity that contracted his body's muscles, stunning him as he let out a cry of pain.

Sending my own kick to his chest, he flew backwards and I was on him again the moment he got back up. Grabbing his wrists, I lifted him up and threw him over my back and slammed him onto to the ground, only for me to repeat the process two more times. While he was sprawled on the ground, I kicked Scorpion in the gut and he went sliding along the blackened ground.

I decided to give him a brief respite to crack my knuckles while he got up again, albeit much slower this time.

 _Alright. Round 2._

Not wasting any time, Scorpion disappeared in a flash of hellfire. I then felt an impact and heat on my back as some something slammed into me from behind.

Turning around I saw the ninja recoil and holding his hand, no doubt the consequence of his futile attack. Honestly not the best idea too punch a man wearing armor.

Sending an elbow to his face, he was stunned long enough for me to grab his shoulders and brought him down where I sent my knee into his chest. I heard the unmistakable crack of his ribs.

The ninja pushed through the pain, broke out of my grip and planted his foot on my chest. Instead of kicking me, he instead pushed off me to gain some distance. He raised his hands and I was surrounded and engulfed in a storm of hellfire.

Not that it mattered.

I walked out of the inferno and in the blink of an eye I was in front him. He tried to back away but I was quicker and had my left hand around his throat. The beginning of the end.

I flung my head forward and into his masked one. I could imagine it all in perfect detail. His skull recoiling as his teeth and nasal bone were shattered. In pain the ninja stumbled back as I pulled out my super shotgun.

 **BANG!**

He didn't even see the rounds coming as he was blasted in chest, muscle and bone all giving way to the supersonic metal while being blasted ten feet away.

This time he didn't get up.

Walking up I grabbed him by the front of his outfit and pulled him up to my eye level. "Still think it was a good idea to threaten me?" I asked, not that he was listening. Scorpion was barely conscious, if he was human he would have been dead already.

Pulling my fist back, I prepared to finish him. With the last of his strength he grabbed my arm and there was a searing pain, a flash of flame and then darkness.

…

 **Raiden**

The fighters of the tournament were all in their own groups around the Shaolin temple. I was worried. The premonitions had warned me about the future and thankfully my amulet was now whole, meaning the future had changed for the better. Yet I was still worried.

It was taking to long. Scorpion and Sub-Zero's fight should have been over by now. I couldn't help but fear that Scorpion ignored my pleas and killed the Lin Kuei ninja.

I was brought out of my thoughts as a gout of flame erupted in the middle of the room catching everyone's attention. We all expected many things. What we got was something no one could have anticipated.

The revenant from hell was bloody, broken and helpless in the grasp of a large green armored man. He seemed confused until he saw us. It was like that for minute. We stared at him, he stared at us.

"Well, this is new. Hi everyone don't mind me. Just teaching an ass some manners." With that he flung the limp ninja away.

Everyone was shocked, defeating Scorpion was no easy feat. To Completely decimate him without any apparent damage was something else. I also couldn't help but noticed a certain cryomancer was also missing.

"Where is Sub-Zero?" I asked getting his attention.

"Who?"

"The Lin Kuei assassin. Scorpion took him to the Netherrealm to fight. What happened?"

The man looked to be thinking before snapping his fingers and pointing at me. "Was he a ninja who was wearing a blue outfit?"

"Yes."

"Well when I found hot head over there," He gestured to the unmoving Scorpion. "He had just given the blue guy a makeshift spinal and skull surgery. It was awesome."

 _That was what I was afraid of, yet how is it the future has been saved? Could be that the armored man…?_

"You, fool! You dare interrupt my Tournament!" The sorcerer, Shang Tsung yelled from his throne. "Do you know what's even occurring here?! Who are you to interfere?!" He demanded.

"Well ugly old Asian guy who's problem wearing an adult diaper," this earned a scowl from Shang and a snicker from Johnny Cage. "You can call me Slayer and I have no clue what so ever what's going on, but seems like a lot of fun!" The now named Slayer said happily.

"You insignificant worm! My name is Shang Tsun and this is the Mortal Kombat Tournament! A tournament created by the Elder God's to determine the fate of the worlds and realms who dare stand to the might of the conquer Shao Kah-ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!"

Sure enough looking over where Slayer used to be was now empty. He was now over by the group of Outworld warriors, now without his helmet. He was a fairly handsome in a brutish sort of way. His black eyes were a bit unnerving to say the least. He seemed to be talking to the three warriors, or more specifically the princesses green clad bodyguard.

"Hey there hot stuff, mind telling me what some one someone like you is doing at a place like this? How about a name and what your doing later while your at it?" He said smoothing back his hair and smiling at her. I could faintly hear Cage commenting on how that pick up line never works.

"I represent the emperor and aid his daughter, princess Kitana." I could see her smirk under her face mask as she summoned her staff. "You may call me Jade and I shall be training with this staff since it has more to offer me than anything you have."

Slayer simply chuckled. "I wouldn't be sure about that. Who knows what I might have tucked away some where? Now if you would let me accompany you for dinner we could maybe….get to know each other better."

Jade crossed her arms and tapped her chin with her finger. Was she really considering this?

"I like your style and you I seem to be an interesting man. Don't disappoint."

He just smirked. "I never do."

"Oh come on! That line never worked for me." The actor grumbled angrily.

"Enough!" Shang screamed, clearly having enough of this nonsense. He glanced at his two guards. "Baraka, Reptile, kill him."

They nodded and they ran at the man. Baraka ended his blades while reptiles ran and leapt towards the green armored man.

I expected him to assume a fighting stance, block or dodge the airborne attack. Instead he sighed and rolled his eyes. Holding out his arm, he caught the Saurian by throat where he struggled to free himself. Almost casually, Slayer tossed the lizard man into the charging Tarkatan, sending both warriors flying. They both moaned and writhed in pain as they simply laid there in agony, not even trying to rise.

If we weren't surprised before, we were shocked now.

"I be right back sweetheart. I need to teach old man McDouchbag a lesson." I said giving Jade a flirtatious grin.

Walking toward the old sorcerer, everyone saw all pleasantness leave his face. The grin was still on there, only far more sinister and vicious. One thought went through my mind as he approached the throne.

 _Elder Gods have mercy on Shang Tsun, because Slayer won't._

Cracking his knuckles, he spoke. "Let me ask you something. Have you by chance ever heard of a fuckening?"

…

 **Chapter two done and done. This is a lot of fun. Personally I'd like to see a real story like this. Also when I was younger I may have had a nerd crush on Jade, sorry Sonya you just don't do it for me.**

 **Now please leave a review and make a suggestion. All ideas welcome. Except Dragon Ball. He doesn't fit and personally it was just Ok to me. Fanatics don't hate.**

 **Have a good day!**

 **P.S. Goku will always get his ass kicked by Superman, also he's a terrible father! BYE!**


End file.
